


Voicemail

by isnt_it_pretty



Series: Of Broken Hearts and Kindred Spirits [2]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_it_pretty/pseuds/isnt_it_pretty
Summary: Thom was never good at answering his phone. Voicemails through the years.Prequel to Should Have Known, can be read as a stand alone.





	Voicemail

" _You've reached Thom, please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can!"_

" _I know you're my brother and all but damnit Thom, you're the worst at answering the phone, you know that right? Anyways, I'm calling from a bar in the city, and no I didn't sneak in. I have an older friend who works here, his name's George. He knows who I am, and we can trust him. It honestly isn't fair that you get a cellphone when they're banned here. I hope you're doing well, did you get into all the science courses you wanted to? I'm trying out for the football team, all the boys tease me for being short, but I'll show them. I'll try to call when you're free next. Love you."_

* * *

" _You've reached Thom, please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can!"_

" _Hey, it's your sister. I made it on the team! The coach wasn't sure, but I'm fast enough that size isn't really an issue. Hows school? I imagine your class schedule is insane, how many AP classes are you taking again? On top of university classes on the side? Well, you always were the genius one. I've got to go, but we'll talk soon, okay? Love you, bye!_

* * *

" _You've reached Thom, please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can!"_

" _It's Alanna, do you ever answer your phone? It's like everytime I call, I end up having to leave a voicemail. I'm guessing you heard about what happened here, considering half the world seems to know that Jon Conté was sick. I'm thanking god that Maude is a nurse and taught us enough that I could help. Myles says Jon may not have made it to the hospital if I hadn't stepped in. I'll tell you the whole story next time we talk, love you."_

* * *

" _You've reached Thom, please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can!"_

" _Thom change your voicemail would you? It's been years and you aren't eleven anymore. I met Jon's cousin, Roger, today. I hate him. I don't know why I hate him, I just know I do. I hate the way he looks at everything like its dust beneath his feet, like people are nothing but obstacles, but everybody loves him! Are all doctors and scientists like that? You spend more time with them than I do. He looks at me like he knows I have a secret. I'll keep you posted, call when you can."_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _New voicemail? Sounds very mature, good to know you're actually hearing these messages, even if you rarely call back. I looked into what you said about Roger last time we talked, and I think you might be onto something, call me back."_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _Apparently I'm going to be leaving on a trip to the Middle East tomorrow morning. I'm not sure which country. Roger is taking the group of us, let's hope I don't befall some tragic accident while overseas, like other people that get in his way seem to. I would've liked to see you before we leave, but it's kind of short notice. See you when I get back."_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _Sorry I've been M.I.A. turns out the Middle East has worse cell reception than I thought it would, but we're all back now, sunburns and all. I wish Roger had never taken the lot of us on that trip, I'm sure he was trying to get Jon killed. Call me so I can tell you the whole story, okay? I hope med school is going well, I miss you."_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _Ay lad. It's Maude. Can ye call me when ye get the chance?"_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _Lad, it's Coram. Stop ignoring Maude and call one of us, we need to talk.."_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _It's your sister and I don't know what's so important that you're ignoring Maude and Coram, but they've been trying to tell you that dad's dead."_

* * *

" _I'm not here, leave a message."_

" _Well that's abrupt. I need a favour."_

* * *

" _I'm not here, leave a message."_

" _Happy Birthday, twin of mine."_

* * *

" _You've reached the home of Dr. Thom Trebond, I'm unavailable at the moment, please leave a message."_

" _Very professional Thom. I see you're relishing in finally finishing your PhD.I'm at the airport with Coram, I'm sorry I couldn't give you a proper goodbye, but after everything fell apart with Roger at Christmas, I just need to run like hell. I'm headed to Iran, not sure where I'll head once we land, but I'll probably end up in Asia eventually. I'm not sure exactly where I'm going or when I'll be back, but I'll call when I can. Love you."_

* * *

" _You've reached the home of Dr. Thom Trebond, I'm unavailable at the moment, please leave a message."_

" _Its Jon. Myles and I are headed to Turkey to see your sister, if there's anything you want us to take, make sure you track us down before we leave. Also, uh, I want to ask her to marry me. Since your dad isn't around anymore, I was wondering if maybe you'd give me your blessing? Call me back."_

* * *

" _You've reached the home of Dr. Thom Trebond, I'm unavailable at the moment, please leave a message."_

" _She said no."_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Trebond, please leave your re_ _ason for calling."_

" _Uh, hey Thom. It's Alanna. I know we haven't talked in, well, a year, but I'm in the country for a few weeks. I'm visiting with George, I know it's a busy time for you right now, but call and say hi, okay?_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _Hey, this might sound weird, but are you okay? I got a really weird feeling last night, it kept me awake. I'll be leaving the country again soon, so let me know you're okay before you do, alright? I hope you had a good Halloween. Also, I'm dating George."_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Dr. Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _It's George Cooper. Alanna left about a week ago, but I suppose you already knew that. My ma says she saw you on Halloween, mentioned you didn't look very good. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you."_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Dr. Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _Thom, it's Jon, and I have a question for you. Are you fucking insane?! The rumors had better be wrong Thom, or I swear to god, Alanna's brother or not, I'll beat you. Roger? Really? I can't believe you of all people would be hanging out with my cousin! You do know what he tried to do to Alanna right? I can't believe you just invited him into our lives, into your life!"_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Dr. Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _Hey, it's Jon. Uh, sorry about freaking out last time I called. Just figured I'd let you know that we heard from your sister. Turns out she's in the himalayas, god knows what she's doing there. I thought you might like to know. Also, you should probably think up an excuse for Roger before she gets back, you know she hates him."_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Dr. Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _It's George I've been talking to Myles, and well... Thom when were you gonna tell us you've been using? I've lived in the city long enough to know what a junkie looks like, my ma knows it too, and you definitely look like a junkie. I supposed Roger isn't helping with that either. You know there's help out there, right? For god's sake you're Alanna's brother. I'd help if you'd let me. Call me back and we can talk more, okay?"_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Dr. Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _Hey Thom, I'm back! I brought some friends too, immigration is hell but they managed to get through, it just took forever. I'm staying with Myles, come drop by, okay?"_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Dr. Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _So it's true? Roger's back? I'm not mad, but I would've liked some notice... Hey Thom? I'm worried about you. No offense but you looked terrible when I last saw you, and I know you mentioned a fever. Let me know if I can help, okay? I love you."_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Dr. Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _It's Coram. Alanna has been worrying about you. Give the lass a call, would you? She's missed you, and now you're all wrapped up with that Roger and you're work."_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Dr. Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _I'm not sure what's going on with you Thom. I think George knows, but he won't say. We're calling an old prof of yours from med school, maybe he can smack some sense into you. I'm just worried, you haven't been yourself. I know you'll be mad, but please understand, I'm just trying to help you, and if you won't let me in, maybe you'll let an equal in."_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Dr. Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _Thom? Thom answer the phone, please for the love of God answer the phone. What did you mean Roger's out to get you? What did you mean you're dying? I'm on my way, but Thom please call me back, please tell me what's going on."_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Dr. Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _Ay, it's Coram. What's going on? Alanna called me in hysterics, something wrong? Call one of us."_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Dr. Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _Where are you? It's Jon. Roger has gone completely insane. You're the only one that can talk him down! Is Alanna with you? Thom come on I know you're probably listening."_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Dr. Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _Answer the phone Thom, it's George. For the love of...Alanna is panicking, I don't know what you told her but she's worried like crazy. I have to tell her, this has gone on long enough. I know you don't want her to know any of it, but she has to know, both about the drug, and your relationship with Roger. She has to know."_

* * *

" _You've reached the voicemail of Dr. Thom Trebond, please leave your reason for calling."_

" _Thom I'm almost there, George said he'd meet me at your place, he said he has something we need to talk about, Thom please answer, please tell me you're okay, I love you."_

* * *

_"The number you have dialed is no longer in service."_


End file.
